hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Izayoi Chuuya
Izayoi Chuuya (十六夜中也 Izayoi Chuuya) is a Mahou Tsukai PreCure! fancharacter. He is a fourteen-year-old from the Magic World as well as Izayoi Riko's son. Chuuya's alter ego is Cure Mystery (キュアミステリー Kyua Misuterī). His catchphrase is "Fantastic!" (ファンタスティック! Fantasutikku!), although he sometimes ironically uses the phrase "Just as planned." '(計画通り Keikakudōri''). Personality Chuuya has been interested in the No Magic World since he was small because his mother often told him stories about it and to this day, he's very invested in it. He's very proud of his ability to use magic and hopes to become a respected wizard one day. In general, he's a very knowledgeable person and has very good grades. This, in combination with his interests can lead him to randomly spew out facts whenever something remotely close to his interests is mentioned. He also hides a sweet tooth and can't resist any offer that includes sweets. Still, he has a hard time talking with other people and panics when something unexpected happens. During his time in school in the No Magic World, he tires to act like a cool, tough guy, though with varying success as he falls out of character sometimes. Appearance Chuuya has short, lilac hair and pink eyes. He has bad eyesight, so he has to wear glasses or contacts. History Chuuya grew up with stories about the No Magic World and the PreCure, becoming very interested in both, starting to look up stories by himself as soon as he was able to read. After persuading his mother (aka annoying the s**t out of her, as kids do), he finally gets to visit the No Magic World where he gets to meet Aisha, Mirai's daughter, who becomes his best friend even though they're worlds apart. They talk regularly over the years and get to meet again when Chuuya convinces the school and his parents to have an "exchange" to visit Aisha's school in the No Magic World, where at first he has a hard time fitting in because of his origins. Shortly after his "exchange" begins, he and Aisha run into a monster and subsequently gain the power to transform into PreCure. Cure Mystery '"Our Mystery! Cure Mystery!" '(ふたりの神秘！キュアミステリー！ Futari no shinpi! Kyua Misuterī!) '''Cure Mystery (キュアミステリー Kyua Misuterī) is Chuuya's alter ego. Alongside Aisha and her Linkle Stone Opal, he transforms with the phrase Morgen・Mystery・Jewelryle!'' and his '''Linkle Stone Zircon'. His theme colours are blue and purple. Attacks Transformation Morgen・Mystery・Jewelryle! '(モルゲン・ミステリー・ジュエリーレ！ Morugen・ Misuterī・ Juerīre!) Etymology Izayoi (十六夜) - means "sixteen-day-old moon". A sixteen-day-old moon has just passed its fullest phase, so it is at this point that its brightness begins to decline Chuuya (中也) - from 中 (chuu) meaning "China" combined with 也 (ya) meaning "also" Mystery (ミステリー ) - something that is difficult or impossible to understand or explain Relationships 'Asahina Aisha - The two have known each other since childhood and are good/best friends and have wanted to become PreCure together since then too. Aisha was very happy when she heard Chuuya would not only transfer to her school but also live with her. Trivia * His secondary catchphrase is a typical anime cliché ("Just as keikaku") * He is fluent in english Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Male Characters Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Purple Cure